Conventional catheters are generally equipped with a wire braid made from individual mechanically very strong and therefore usually metallic strands to achieve high torque transmission and high kink resistance. However, such conductive wire braids are prohibitive in magnetic resonance imaging due to radio frequency heating which may occur at the end of the wire braid.